


January 29, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos glowered and took Supergirl from a television set for his church sermon.





	January 29, 2003

I never created DC.

Amos glowered and took Supergirl from a television set for his church sermon before she eventually carried him far from a battle with a creature.

THE END


End file.
